Edith's School Trip
by despicme95
Summary: Southern Flyer Productionz here one of your requests.. Edith going to Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum. Ps for you guest here's some more Margo ideas for mini stories. How about one where Margo is having trouble with Edith for getting in the way or has a day that doesn't go her way or one where she has a nightmare and has Gru and Lucy help her feel better?
1. Chapter 1 Edith Is Happy!

DM Edith's School Trip

One day, Edith could hardly wait. Because very soon her class was going out on a school trip. They were going to Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum. Edith was autistic as she had Asperger's Syndrome and recently, she had become rather interested in old steam trains that ran on coal and water unlike the modern diesel train that ran on fuel or the high speed electric trains that were powered by overhead wires.

Last time When Edith and Blake were in Mrs Morrison's class, they'd also been on a school trip, they'd been to visit Castle in the Clouds in Moultonborough, New Hampshire.

Edith was so excited about the school trip she hardly slept for quite a few weeks. When at last the great day finally came. For once Edith was easy to wake up on a school day for Gru and Lucy. She ate her breakfast as normal, cleaned her teeth along with her two sisters Margo and Agnes and was soon heading off to Despicableburg elementary school with her parents.

Edith's new teacher Miss Brown was waiting with Blake and the rest of the class to get on the big coach that was taking them on the school trip. Once she was ticked off on the register, Edith climbed onto the coach and walked along until she found a seat next to her friend Blake.

''Hi Edith!'' he said ''Look what I brought with me!''. He took something big and square out of his rucksack. It was a book that showed the many different kinds of steam trains in the whole of the United States.

''The complete guide book to all types of USA steam trains!'' Edith exclaimed ''Awesome!''. When they arrived at their destination, Edith and Blake joined the stampede to get off the coach, but the huge figure of Miss Brown blocked the way out.

''Hold on'' she said ''First I need to remind everyone of the rules while we're on this trip. Firstly no running off as Tennessee Valley is a very big place and it's easy to get lost so we'll agree on a meeting place so pay attention to the maps if you do get lost so you know where to find everyone again''.

First of all, the class split up into groups to on a quiz. ''Remember to check the maps if you're unsure of the way''. Miss Brown remined them''.


	2. Chapter 2 Edith's Sneaky Tricks!

DM Edith's School Trip Chapter 2

Edith was in a group with Blake, Sylvia and Mason. They like all the other groups had a worksheet with all the questions they each had to write the answers on underneath the question. So far they'd already answered things like what was the name of the earliest steam train? ''Salamanca''. What is one of America's biggest steam engines ever? '''Union Pacific Big Boy''.

Then it was time for lunch. The class sat on some benches near to one of the tracks. Edith peaked into her lunch box. Peanut butter and honey sandwiches, yum! When they had finished, Miss Brown suggested that they went to have a look at the Tennessee model railroad layouts.

Eventually they went for a ride on one of the steam locomotives. It was known as the Summerville Steam Special It was a Southern Railway 4501. It was going from TVRM's station in Chattanooga Tennessee to Summerville Georgia. It went past lakes and trees and through a tunnel and lots of other beautify scenery. Before it was time to go home, they had one last thing to do visit the railroad gift shop!

Edith wondered what to spend her pocket money on. There was so much merchandise to choose from. She wandered around the big shop just to make sure she wasn't missing anything good.

At last Edith settled on some dvds of the Tennessee Valley Railroad history, a driver's hat and a shiny train whistle. As she followed the rest of the class back to the coach ready to go back to school, Edith had a very sneaky idea!

She climbed right up into the cab of one of the big locomotives parked just outside of the gift shop and blasted the whistle as loudly and as Long as she could. The noise echoed all over the entire railroad. But Edith knew she couldn't stay at it for long otherwise she could get caught by Miss Brown or one of the drivers or anyone who worked on the railroad and looked after all the locomotives. She jumped down quickly and hurried back to the coach. Luckily Miss Brown didn't seem to have suspected that Edith had been behind the loud whistling.

When she was back at home again, Edith drove everyone crazy with blowing her new whistle while wearing her new driver's hat until Gru reasoned with her to stop. Edith who now had very sore checks from all the blowing obeyed her father's orders for once.

The End


End file.
